hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage On
Rage On is the Forty-eight episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix is stress as he let Klaus getaway, as Cara tries to help him, as she leaves Hendrix alone. He also thought about other targets, Randall contacts Hendrix that he being attacked by Quinn, as Hendrix was shocked because she created equipment and tech to hit for WMDs to make from her plan, as Hendrix's face became determined. Felix meets Hendrix, as he wants to help Hendrix, Felix haven't got Klaus information, as Hendrix knows Quinn escaped, as he double-checked, as Hendrix got angry and smashes everything, as Doctor Hawkins is there to calm him down. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to see Emily, as she goes after Quinn, Hendrix told him he doesn't but Doctor Hawkins is trying to protect Hendrix's illness, as he goes to find Emily's place. Emily knows Hendrix is doing something, as Hendrix felt Aiden making him get angry, as Hendrix tells a story years ago to Emily about Aiden, nearly killing Hendrix, but survived thanks to his team. Emily back Hendrix to defeat Klaus, as Hendrix needs something to get better of. Another reason, Hendrix gets angry because he lets enemies escape, as Emily calls Hendrix a good person and a protector, as Emily perused him to love his brother even more, as Hendrix goes back to the lab to think. Randall helps Doctor Hawkins track down Quinn, as Bock and Doctor Hawkins goes to investigate what did Quinn do at the DeLisle's Jewellery shop. Bock thinks Klaus or Hopkins did this, as one is gone, one is in prison, Doctor Hawkins knows it's Quinn, as she going to find her again, to battle as she remembers her victories against her. Derrick and Mario have a talk about, Klaus going on a rampage, as they concerned about Hendrix's behavior, as Mario goes to talk to him, after the meeting is done. Hendrix is worried about Doctor Hawkins going after Quinn, as they go on the computer to track him, as Randall comes in and tells that, she is going to the factory, as Hendrix was founds that Doctor Hawkins is battling her right now, as Hendrix nearly lost control, as Mario snaps him out of it, as Hendrix gains focus to help Doctor Hawkins defeated Quinn, for stealing jewelry. Doctor Hawkins goes to the factory alone, as Hendrix works on the intel, from the abandon tunnels that Lane used to work with Klaus, as he got more information to find Klaus locations of where he is going to attack, to warn the agents. As Hendrix goes there to help Doctor Hawkins. Quinn sees Doctor Hawkins arriving as she detonates bombs but survived and got away. Quinn knows Lane death and many people that Klaus will kill, as Quinn's last detonator is not working, as Doctor Hawkins disabling it with her system. Quinn tells her to get out of the way, as Doctor Hawkins wants to battle her first, as they both fight in a long intense battle. Quinn never gave up by shooting her with boxes, as Quinn nearly about to end her, as Hendrix has beaten Quinn easily, as she injured from Hendrix's powerful attacks. Doctor Hawkins holds Hendrix hands, for thanking him from saving him. Hendrix, Doctor Hawkins and Mario are in the lab, as Hendrix is fine, as Doctor Hawkins asks him to question. Doctor Hawkins thanks him again, as she needs help from Hendrix more often. Hendrix told his team that he got information from Lane, after he died, also relates to Klaus's name with it. as he going to use R.D.Ms to hurt people, as Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to have a day off, as Doctor Hawkins ask Mario about the dustpan. Episode Moments * Hendrix got information from Lane, after his death, also about Klaus, creating WMDs * Doctor Hawkins got help from Hendrix, to defeat Quinn * Hendrix learns more about his anger issue, when he lets enemies getaway a lot of the time Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Randall Gill * Bock Warden * Providence Accord Soldiers * CBI Soldiers * Captain Thomas James Villains * Sarah Quinn * Sarah's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * DeLisle's jewelry is based around Grey Griffin name, the voice actress of Doctor Hawkins * Sarah Quinn first appearance in Season 3 * Hendrix anger is back to being in a bad situation * Emily helps Hendrix, even when he's angry or calm See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason